


Пандора

by kier1926



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Purple Prose, Silly metaphors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kier1926/pseuds/kier1926
Summary: Он распахнут настежь, и он не знает, не знает, сумеет ли затворить душу снова. Ему кажется, будто одно неловкое движение - и замок не выдержит.Он оказывается прав.





	Пандора

Геллерт видит:  
тьма, крепко запертая, копившаяся годами, злая от тесноты, от отчаяния, от крепких стен,  
ищущая выхода, ищущая света, отринутая, обернувшаяся к иной тьме, -  
льнет к его рукам, рвется наружу, пролитыми чернилами пятнает мир, запуская цепочки событий, обещая бедствия и обновление.  
Тьма - мощная и послушная, черный дым, зарево внутри; тьма, которую нельзя выпускать наружу, с которой все начнется, с которой все разрушится.  
Геллерт мечтает о ней.  
Геллерт видит ее в одно из мгновений пронзительной ясности - и идет за ней.  
Дело Геллерта - проломить стену. Дело Геллерта - явить магию миру,  
и нигде больше он не встречал силы настолько чистой, настолько сжатой, так легко готовой выйти из берегов.  
Ему нужно, отчаянно нужно найти ее - чтобы выпустить на волю и увидеть по-настоящему. 

Криденс знает:  
в нем заключены все человеческие пороки.  
Мать говорит, что они заключены в каждом, но в нем их особенно много. Криденс не может не согласиться.  
Когда-то, давным-давно, он умел зажигать свет на ладони. Он, словно Адам или Ева, жил в раю, обнаженный, не знающий зла. Криденс не помнит яблока и не помнит змея, но, конечно, однажды он оступился и пал. С тех пор он опускает глаза, прячет в перчатках израненные руки и крепко-крепко держит то, что живет внутри.  
По ночам Криденс мечтает встретить того, кто разглядит его, и вывернет его жизнь наизнанку, и вернет в Эдем.

Геллерту дано все -  
а то, что не дано, он возьмет сам. У него дерзкий план, и редкая сила, и сладкие речи; он облачается в чужое тело и идет искать. В первый день он не находит шкатулку - но находит ключ.  
Мальчик-сквиб, лишенный всего, чем дышит Геллерт, глядит на него с восторгом и обожанием - но Геллерта давно не трогают такие взгляды. Мальчик-сквиб - полная противоположность того, что он ищет, - тянется к нему, как будет тянуться тьма; испуганный и всем чужой, он отворяется перед ним, как отворится она.  
Геллерт ведет его за собой, и превращает увядшую гвоздику в прекрасный, ядовитый цветок - то же он сделает с ребенком, заключившем в себе силу, за которой он пришел.  
Криденс - несчастный, жалкий Криденс, в памяти которого еще вспыхивают искры мира, откуда он родом, - глядит на него с узнаванием, с восхищением, и Геллерт узнает в нем себя - в миг, когда тьма откроется для него.  
Геллерту скучно говорить с ним. Он ненавидит ждать. Уходя, он небрежным движением выбрасывает гвоздику. 

Криденсу дают все -  
и он не сумеет отказаться. Он думал, что пал гораздо раньше, но на самом деле - только сейчас.  
Цветок, не яблоко. Не змей - скорпионы.  
Ладони мистера Грейвза не размыкаются шариком света, но дают тепло и избавление. Криденс открывает ему всего себя, не может не открыть, ему нужны эти руки, эти обещания, ядовитый черный цветок, шепот на ухо.  
Мистер Грейвз называет его особенным, но ищет кого-то другого. У него добрый голос и равнодушный взгляд.  
Он смотрит в него, прямо туда, где ворочается темное, пугающее, чужое, - и оно тянется наружу, навстречу; навстречу тянется весь Криденс. Он распахнут настежь, и он не знает, не знает, сумеет ли затворить душу снова. Ему кажется, будто одно неловкое движение - и замок не выдержит.  
Он оказывается прав.  
Он закрывает глаза. Он совсем, совсем не хочет видеть, что бывает, когда пороки вырываются наружу.  
Это случается снова.  
И еще.  
И...

Геллерту недостает лишь одного -  
капельки терпения.  
Геллерт смотрит на проявления темной силы, бурной, прекрасной, так нужной ему, такой доступной - забитой в угол, ждущей утешения. Этот огромный город полон невзрачных тел и блеклых душ, но у кого-то одного они - оболочка, скрывающая за собой начало его войны. Этот кто-то совсем рядом; пальцы Геллерта покалывает, словно электричеством, в предчувствии прикосновения.  
Геллерт умеет _видеть_ , но не смотреть.  
Потолок идет трещинами, и трещинами идет Криденс; тьма льется из него, как вода из разбитой ненароком вазы. Черный дым, зарево внутри.  
Геллерту тяжело дышать - от восхищения и от веса своей ошибки; он зовет и зовет Криденса, прежде такого податливого под его руками, под его голосом.  
Он знает, точно знает, что так будет снова: он видел это. Но пока он не получает ответа. Шкатулка захлопнулась.  
Потом - ее отняли и разбили.

После всего Криденс лежит в темноте, вскрытый, уничтоженный. Страшное, темное, мучительное, запертое в нем, как в клетке, - теперь свободно. У него больше никого нет; у него больше ничего нет; ничего нет внутри.  
Он вспоминает мать, сестер; ведьму по имени Тина и ее друга, пытавшегося помочь; миг, когда почти умер. Он вспоминает чужие руки, обнявшие и ударившие его; чужой голос, ласковый, а потом презрительный, а потом восхищенный, и в самом конце - печальный и гневный.  
Память ни о чем не говорит ему. В нем больше не осталось ни боли, ни страха, ни мучительной, едва родившейся привязанности.  
Он мог бы жить так, пустым, а мог бы умереть. Все было бы в порядке - но, конечно же, ничего в порядке быть не может.  
Что-то иное -  
одно -  
все-таки осталось.


End file.
